Open The Door
by Runnin Away From This Boulder
Summary: Riya is an unstable muggle and after see finds herself in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing she is soon entangled with the one that put her there in the first place ,Remus Lupin but thats all i'm going to say!CH 1 is slow maybe but it gets better. CH 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

"WHOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO! 

Okay serious time Disclamer! I don' own THIS IS SUCH AN UPBEAT SAD LYRIC SONG! Which I don' own I also do not own HARRY POTTER or beatles cuz I guess I do make a refrence sorta wait. Is that song even a betales song in the first place? Ummm.. Well anyways I defiantly don' own the rights to tha yellow submarine song thingy

I ain't sayin I don' care if you enjoy this story or not, but leave whatever type a comment you want JUST LEAVE SOMETHING ANYTHING! And tell me watcha would like me to improve pleeeease (but im not gonna change the entire story line jus' so ya know) okay then so nervs meh he he awww. CaKe TiMe (jus' a metaphor)"

HAVE FUN FILLED DAYS!(NO, REALLY)

CH 1

Hogsmead; it was much like other days of Hogwart's visits; well actually aside from maybe certain citizens were shopping that hadn't always been for every day on which one trip of this kind would be. Gregory owned a lesser known shop he could barely keep it open, but if tears were induced from each struggling small business more then eight would become oceans of the earth. He let out a deep sigh, scratching the lice from top on his scalp; that girl was back again. She always dressed like the same ruddy muggle and always seemed to be shaking slightly. Gregory had more than once envisioned her death, and then on these trips of students like the other struggling shops, maybe then he would get more than a negative in his customers charts. Gregory couldn't stop scratching his head he could feel the flesh on it wearing quickly, soon his fingers would get sticky red, but he just scratched faster. The nearer to his approach of the girl, the harder he scratched.

"Hi- Hello." His skull was fearing the closeness of his nails.  
The girl looked up at him expectantly; it was the same situation each time she was in Hogsmead. She half pitied the man, but couldn't figure out what was so intimidating about herself. Was it merely her stench that made him nervous? It had rained just the last night so she thought herself fairly clean. "Gregory-" He jumped slightly at her hoarse calling of his name. "I'll try at keeping to the side of your shop, but if you make me leave, you should know I'll die from the cold." Gregory smiled slightly; she was expecting that. However, from the time she had left her home there really and truly was no one who cared more for her than he. Also as in the past, he slunk back to his shop pretending to have a customer and she went on checking her tangled hair thousand times, starting again to shake.

The girl was about thirteen or fourteen; she herself had not kept tight track on those times. All the times she kept track on were the times of the Hogwarts visits; all other times on the year were simple surviving, no feeling, but something always woke in her seeing the children of this school. She ran another boney hand in attempt to straiten her hair; she would give so much for a simple comb, if she had anything to give that is.

"Calm down your acting like a little punk!"

"Ah, f off your already bossing me 364 days uh, the year!"

She didn't really have multiple personalities, but talking always made her feel better, and none nearing her; talking to herself was all the choice she had in current.

"We all live in a yellow submarine.." She growled deeply. It. Wasn't. Working. Not even singing one of her favorite songs, nothing. And any hour , any hour, any hour, any hour, any hour… She continued repeating herself; continued repeating herself, making like a soothing sleep background.

"NO!" she was only and just exhausted from the trip to Hogsmead, but no matter the cost she wouldn't sleep this day; even if it were a lead to her eternal sleep. If she had slept it was only a stop on waiting; the students didn't seem at yet many when she at last forced her eyes open. She forced them open because something had hit her. From the look on one of the boys uniforms and the fact that he was staring at her seemed to hint that he had been the one to toss an object. His look seemed to apologize or maybe he was just scared that she had seen him. Either way, at the moment she was too pr-occupied with what he had thrown; gold.

Just a piece, this one piece of gold, all she had ever held without it snatched back by an angry owner; she wasn't in the least happy to hold it. True she would do anything she needed for money these years, but always she would do something. The girl wasn't a beggar, and her pride was infuriated as it seemed someone thought she was!

"Gregory!" For the first time she had entered his shop; not just walking in either, she was determined now and even yelling. His hand flew again to his head, and she snatched it in midway. The girl shook her head, finally her last step; the girl punched him hard as she could. Gregory's nose was probably broken now; well his scratching habit was so irritating, he deserved not less. He served a good purpose, yes, she nodded to herself while running fast as she could half fearing that he would use magic. That was the reason she "knew" him so he could calm her this one time; the girl was beginning even to feel slightly pleased with how well she had handled herself. She continued running only until she reached the beloved severed hogs head sign; she spited the gold in her hand and she convinced herself rater quickly it would be best gotten ridden of here. Shameful, maybe but nothing in waste, a good philosophy.

It was surprisingly full this day, surprisingly full being there were over five customers; even more surprising four of the customer were in school uniform.

"Have I seen you somewhere?" She came close to clasping her hands over her face. How could she already be drunk so much after only one drink to talk to anyone! The girl backed off slightly, but couldn't unfreeze; she was horrified. One of the students had a mat of hair almost, dare she say it as tangled as hers, and he had an aura almost of bluntness. He was the first one to talk back.

"Your that girl!"

"What girl?" Another of the students piped in if she was to label the school boys by aura this would be the … nervous one, maybe even somewhat slow. The other three ignored this boy; she imagined they did often.

The first boy pressed on, "Why aren't you in class?"

She twitched once from his suggestion of her going to that school; he just seemed, rude. Couldn't stand rude people, rude kids; she stood up to leave. "No one is at that school right now! It's a Hogsmead day!"

Each of the boys had a separate look of surprise or maybe confusion. A black haired boy, aura labeled a little wild, cocked his head at her, "… Hogsmead day was yesterday.."

"What!" The girl ran to open the door of the bar; there was none a school child on street. She ran to the neighboring shops not one.

In a matter of minutes she was back in the head of the hog (Hogshead) pounding on the school boys table; she had not been this angry not once since back then.

"Why the h are you here!" She glared mainly at the 'blunt" one, who by this time seemed equal fury from only her raised above quiet tone.

"We had permissions to come here; permissions that were only given to us!" the other three seemed to be simply watching for entertain at this point.

The girl growled at him until her growl turned into a slight screaming, "Maybe I don' care what that school thinks, eh?"

"So you want us to tell Dumbledore to expel you?"

She pulled on her dirty and torn t-shirt screaming at him and grabbing the attention of a miles radius, "Does it honestly look like I go to your crummy school!" she breathed hard having used all of it to scream, to scream of all things; she could not believe she was awake on this day. At the least bit, none of the boys seemed in knowing a proper response so with out stop she turned to leave them. Without stop that is for several moments before collapse on the hard bar room floor. f!


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPER DISCLAMER MAN: yeah, yeah I don't own Harry Potter. (If you read one of my writings you should be praising God that I don't anyway)**

**"Geeez! I'm kinda shaking right now; wasn't that bad maybe? Shit! Thinking I'm even looking a bit pale, writing is starting at calm me a little though yeah I'm at a good level now so on to business!"**

**"First off pleeeeeaaaassseeeeee REVIEW please I'd be happy even with flames also if ya want to make a suggestion or and idea or something I'll cry on the inside if you don't!"**

CH 2

* * *

The room was stuffy but it smelled like… peppermint? No. She was the one that smelled like peppermint, but, why the heck would she be smelling like peppermint? Her confusion was barley set in when she was panged with a sudden horror.

The girl sat bolt upright finally aware on the world. A hospital.

"How are You feeling?"

She spun quick to the source of the voice, "You!"

The boy smiled sheepishly; not even looking at her; his skin was covered in bruises that she hadn't noticed in the dark bar. After a long pause he stuck out his hand; for some reason it was shaking. "Remus."

She felt for a moment she would be chocking soon on vomit. Was this stupid school boy honestly wanting to introduce himself? To her? Grunting and staring in disbelief at his outstretched hand she finally responded. "Is that your surname?"

Immediately the boy popped his head up with a mix of confusion, hurt, and as always when someone talked to her, nerves. "No- it's- it's Lupin, but I don't mind Remus.."

She snapped faster then she could think, "I do!" Her eyes darted from his hand, which he had retracted slightly, to his face being again in shock of what she was saying. "What I mean is.. Either look away so I can escape or just get on with it already!"

"What?" He was know only confused looking, not even shaking any more.

She screamed at him impatiently, "GET ON WITH IT!"

"With what?" The girl gave him a pouty look which he responded to with a look you would give a misbehaving child. "Just tell me who you are already."

She sneered at Remus for a second before looking away. In truth she was looking around the room for inspiration; inspiration that is, for a name. She wasn't proud of it, but without someone to yell it furiously at her for years she no longer knew it. "Ri… ri.." she tried to cover her stutters with a fake stubbornness.

"Ri..? Out with it; you should be less rude!"

She gave him another death glare and blurted out the first sound that came to her mind. "RIYA!"

Remus smiled sheepishly again, and grabbed her hand in a gentle, but still forced hand shake. "Good. How are you feeling? Riya?

In spite of herself, she blushed under her skin at his calling of her new name. Her mood didn't show on surface even in slight though, and she only gave out a brazen voice, "If I say I'm fine, will you then just let me leave?"

"I'm afraid you will have to talk to me about leaving." Both turned fast in the direction of the third voice. It was an old voice but a steady voice, and the man it belonged to seemed to have the same description. Riya, she wondered how she hadn't seen him; it was degrading for her to be around such a _wise_ seeming man.

The boy seemed to know this man and went quickly to leave without a word at the mans approach. Riya stiffened under the bed sheet; this must be it then.

"Good evening young lady." He sat down coolly were Remus had been beside her only moments earlier. " My name, is Albus Dumbledore; headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

She blinked rapidly several times "That idiot kid brought me to his school?"

"If you mean Lupin you are correct; I must say we were very worried when you arrived on the grounds because blah de blah de blah." Not that this was the type of man that would ever say _"blah de blah de blah_"; this was however the type of man who Riya believed talked thousand over his limit.

"Stop!" She was actually surprised that the man obeyed, "Straight to the point then. I've been in this wizarding world for so much of my life. If I may make a request." Riya stared straight into his eyes for final part, " Don't erase my memory. Just kill me instead."

Albus seemed at first to seriously consider her offer, but safely shook his head at her. "Ms. Riya I do not want to disappoint you, but you will not die within the grounds of this school."

As if she had forgotten his presence, Riya swiftly came to and opened the window closest her. It looked as if she could squeeze through if she went slowly; this fall would most likely be her death. Her right leg Riya had struck trembling out into the wind before immediately falling backward into the room. Dumbledore, she cursed him in her mind; he must have used magic.

"What are you trying to do Ms. Riya?" It was irritating how he actually asked.

"I'm going to jump, and if I live I'm going to run fast as I can. I'm sorry, but I'll do whatever I can to keep my memory the way it is of current." She wasn't an idiot; wizards could surely do what they wanted with her, but maybe she was tipping off to the deep end?

"There are those in the ministry that would indeed _modify_ your memory, but" He smiled almost slyly at her now, "The only one that is aware of your being a muggle is the nurse, and me. We are not the type to change so many years of a life."

"So then what do you suggest?"

"I understand you are in need of a home?"

"So! If you have something to say then spit it out!" Her mood was shifting again; her second worst, but she had to be controlled for the sake of her life. Just a little longer and she could get away. That would be her wish, but he was so insulting!

"You may stay at the school as a student. I think the ministry may be okay if that were the situation, and if more thought you to be a witch you would not have as much troubles I believe."

For a moment Riya had started on a staring contest with Albus; something about him she could tolerate even less then Gregory or even almost less then that "blunt" punk. At last Riya was to look away, she had lost, but he seemed that he could give a chill for days if he wanted. After a long silence Riya slumped back being defeated by common sense. "If I stay I will have food every day?"

"Yes." He seemed to already sense he had won, as his smile continued to irritatingly grow.

Sighing long and hard she gave the calmest voice she could muster, "What must I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay!... if anyone is still reading thig i just want to say SORRY! > **

**woah! i haven't heard this song in forever-ness! thank to werewolf by the way its actually very usful i'm not sure if i'll get to that in this chapter but i promise it's at least partily comming soon! PLEASE PEOPLE I WILL TAKE ANY SUGGESTIONS IN TO CONSIDERATION JUST REVIEW OKAY! EVEN FLAME IF YOU WANT! my wing straps are starting to hurt**

**and finally so there is no further ado: RETURN OF THE DISCLAMIER SQUAD! I don't own Harry Potter, that's totally J.K.R.! (she's one of the smart type of people)**

**This chapter because I suck so much is mostly just to get to another point. kinda. maybe? So the next one is either going to be out tonight or right after I get home from that place tommorow I promise... unless somthing like _that_ happens of course because then I won't even be home probably.  
**

**

* * *

** "Hello little miss idiot."  
"Please don't start this agian!"  
"Well then? Why have you not yet left?"  
"..."  
"Ansewer me woman!"  
"I'll.."  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmm?"  
"Yes, I know this is not my place. I will leave as the next sun does."  
"You will regret such a long stay."  
".. I know..."

CH 3

"What the fuck is wrong with these stairs!" With her lack of a waking schedule, Riya had been late for her first class, potions, by a half hour, but it was as if the stairs themselves could sense her intruding! At the moment she ran down one set, all that was in her reach pointed upward. "Fuckin Dumbledore.. stupid little punk too." Some of the paintings had at this point began with laughing at her, if they could smell her blood then was a wizard simply idiot compared to all else? if not, how could she stay?

In close to another ten minutes, but what had a days embarresment, and finally jumping down several steps she had fallen through the dungeon door.

"Can I help you?" Riya lifted her head immediately to a room of punks even smaller then those that went to Hogsmead laughing, and an old freak looking annoyed. she brushed quickly off trying hard to ignore the stares that hide so many feelings seprate from the next.

"I am Riya. A witch." More stares. more laughing. too many people. why did she not run at this moment? she wanted to, but she was frozen by it all.

The "old freak" seemed in a bad way with the punks reactions too and talked to her with forced stiffness. "Dumbledore's idiot transfer? Class will end in less than 15 minutes. Why are you so late?"

Acting pitifull. Yes, she would be good at this. "In my country we did not have schooling." there was actually a gasp from half the room. what was so "stunning"?

"But your in Ravenclaw!" a little punk girl, with blond and red shinning curls, in the row secound from the back covered quickly her mouth with her hands so she had most likely been the first to speak out. After her outburst though, the same half of the room seemed filled with mumbling and the other half had definantly now an intrest.

Oh shit! Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart! But she was going to need to be good at lying anyway, "Of course I have studied magic from the time I was old enough to grasp a wand so I'm not dumb."

Riya punched the wall dangerously close to a painting making sure to pass on her feeling of anger. None of the teachers liked her, and just because she hadn't brought parchment or a quill! Detention for a week in every one so far! Well, at least it was lunch. She hadn't even had a meal at this school yet; so she hadn't really had a full meal since Ireland, and anyway, she was just a muggle girl, why should she even care about a magic users detention?

On entering the main room Riya forgot everything but the entocicating rare fragrences; chicken, soup, pasta, fish, pie, fresh bread,... chocolate? No, the choclate called little, but the _meat_! She took the nearest empty seat, it wasn't even at the Ravenclaw table, but by the time this thought had proccessed itself, Riya was chomping on her third chicken leg not stopping even for breathing. "Yes! Yes! Yes! God, I love you!"

"I think your about to make me vomit." The hunger ran from her at hearing the worst annoying, evil, grating voice since she had left her first home! Disgusted and ready to puke herslf she reluctantly looked up from her plate; the "blunt" one, and just her luck, idoit, stupid, and moronically incapable boy (Remus) were with him!

"I never forced you to watch me eat."

"It's impossible not to notice."

"You try a starving diet and see how you feel..."

"Something as ugly as you shouldn't even bother with a diet."

"I'd rather not end up an over fed pig like your friend there." Riya jestured to the "nervious" one; he was irritating for watching her the way he did, but his reaction to this was worse.

"Don't bring someone else into this you bitch!"

"James!" Remus bolted up the moment the "blunt" one had started his last word, though he had looked highly uncomfortable the whole time. Riya didn't understand a moron like him. Shouldn't he be with his friends? James, as the "blunt one was aparently named stared spitfully at Remus, but returned to Riya bored with words and pulling out his wand. The only thing she had to fear, and this kid was going to use it on her. I can't back down now! Riya stared sternly at him daring him to go on. What else could she do? The wand was raised now..

"Stupify." he waited for the last possible secound to say it; the spell wasn't from the "blunt one, and it wasn't for her. Who knows for how long Riya was forced to blink rapidly in the disbelief of an unmoving punk in front of her. Remus had attacked his friend?

Not that it mattered, but the detentions that night had actually left her tired. Riya groaned from the time that all of her packing took; as much bread as she was able to get away from the dinner, some of the free clothes, some stolen soaps, and yeah, small pocket money that she had pickpocketed throughout the day. "What else do i need..." she muttered to keep from waking the punks in the dorm room. "Guess I could steal some more?" She really only needed enough to get her out of the country agian, shouldn't be _too_ hard, right? "Shouldn't have come for stupid punks anyway..."

"So will you shut up and go already!"

"Why should YOU care anyway?"

"I'm supposed to look after you remember?"

"You sure do a shitty job if you've got me still homeless don't you?"

"If you had stayed in that place you wouldn't be."

"Shut up!" Riya started trembling, "I won't complain about being homeless, but don't you dare suggest that."

"don't dare? And what will you possibly do? kill me?" he laughed saying the last bit.

And so she was into the front room, hall thing, whatever that idiot Albus had said. Now what would she do? "You sure planned this like an idiot didn't you?" It was too late at night to think so she went back to the dorm she slept only one restless night in. "Jumpy, jumpy time!"


	4. Chapter 4

**To short? To long? Suggestions? Wanna Flame? Anything? WILL YOU JUST LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I... well - completly off topic yes, but, people of the world, don't EVER commit suicide! kay?  
**

**And now to get back ON topic! Reason that it took me so long to get 3 up was because there was a lump. but now that lump, that historical landmark, has been cleared to make room for a mall. And what, may you ask, is sold in this mall? Ideas! I finally got it planned for a while so I might be putting a chapter up every day, or every other day.  
**

**Okay well now I'm REALLY back on topic so you better run for your life because LOOK IT'S DISCLAIMER-ZILLA! J.K. Rowling is a pretty smart woman. Besides being smart she owns the popular Harry Potter series. I just use some of her characters for this lowly fanfic. Oh and don't anyone get angry for me just now using "zilla" because I soooo do not own godzilla he's way too cool!**

**

* * *

**

CH 4

Her boredome had brought Riya to the point of actually waving around the broken wand Albus had given her muttering the spells she remembered from yesterdays class. She had already decided she wasn't going to go to meaningless classes anymore. It was nice sitting in the sun like this anyway. "Lumos" "Leviosa" "... Stupify" It was a routine thing after a few minutes of repeating the words as if they were a chant. Soothing even. It didn't remind her of any emotion. almost perfect until one of the times when she swung the wand harder then before on a "Lumos" it sparked! Riya dropped the wand either horrified or shocked and gasped once or twice.

In the next moment however, she heard a loud hardy laugh agianst her shoulder. "You really suck for practicing magic your entire lfe, don't you?" She turned to see a Remus with a sceptical expression, looking at her agian as if she was a kid, and his wand touching were hers had sparked.

"How long have you been there?"

"Couple hours."

What! Was this moron some kind of weirdo? "Uhhhh... h-..hours?

He ansewered her cheerfully, seeming to know it was her weakness, "Yep."

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Don't have any today. You?"

He was making her red. Why was he making her red? Why was his mood so effective on her? "That's not your business." Remus sighed, but it didn't seem that he wished to argue the point, or even talk for that matter. The next few minutes were in silence; Remus seemed content, but Riya wasn't sure of what she should be doing with this wizard. She caught herself starting to study his face out of the corner of his eye. No cuts today. Shit. These wizards sure healed fast. Then nothing agian.

"sorry." Remus was surprised that Riya actually said somthing. Ecpesially just apoligizing for somthing, and out of the blue like that! This girl sure wasn't normal. "What for?"

"IDIOT!" Remus smiled slightly, but hide it; she seemed to be back to her angry self at least. Riya breathed hard for a moment. She wasn't even sure if she had directed the idiot comment at him... or herself. "I said I'm _ sorry_!"

"Uh, hu. And I asked _what for_." If nothing else this girl was frustrating.

What was this punks problem? Why should he care! People like him, nosey wizards; this is what she hates. "Your friend, moron. You attacked him." Mumbling even the whisper of it; even thinking of saying somthing like that, was just too much to handle. Hating to leave this outside the closest thing she could get to freedom, but loving to leave being sufficated by this demon; Riya jumped off the grass making a stride for the school. Dmn him... Dmn him ta hell!

"Riya!" She bite hard on her tounge so close, but that punk had her arm now, bastard! And would he stop smiling! If he didn't have the threat of a wand he would be over and dead by this time yesterday! But his smile was also real, which was nice to see at least. "Riya,.. don't be."

She still wouldn't go to class after that; Albus wasn't pushing her as hard after finding out that she had tried to jump out a window in the girls dorms. She was under a constent suicide watch though, which was irritating not just for her, but her roommates; still she wouldn't be able to live so simple for long. Just a few more days. Leaving wouldn't be oh, so simple, she would plan this time.

"Riya, please will you just wake up!"

She let out a frustrated groan. Angelina had to do this every morning! "If you make me wake up i"ll kill myself.."

Angelina secounded Riya's groan. Riya didn't even act suicidal! All she was doing was breaking Ravenclaws honor among the houses! "Get dressed for classes or I'll help you die." She thought, at the time at least, that she actually meant it.

This was enough to get Riya to sit-up if nothing else. "Tell me, How many have you before killed?" This was the girl that still belived she had actually studied magic her whole life. That she was some kind of genius? Pitiful though. The greatest wimp Angelina left quickly, but she was awake now. The stairs still hated Riya throughout the week, but she was able to perfect sliding down because of them. The path she took to the grounds was even starting to be routine; things were going too good. Things in life aren't meant to be easy, irritating.

"Riya, may I have a word with you?" Gaaaa! polite speech, Albus! What did that old geezer want? He come to kill her?

"No, nothing like that."

Riya looked at him with a stupor. You reading my mind old man?

She couldn't tell if he had or not; wouldn't be suprised if he just did that naturally with people though.Still he seemed to ignore the question if he really could read her mind. "You seem to be forgetting our deal?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Right now I'm torn between using all my brain power for the best possible grammar (and spelling) I can. Or just making it worse. I guess I'll try to do it right for the sake of you three guys. Oh! By the way, yes ****I can speak English. Maybe I'm just one of the dumb ones? I'll start using mister beta thing soon as I can get one?****. In conclusion, Thanks to _Missy_****, _Spicy-obsession_, and _hi_** **for reviewing! NOW REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PEOPLE! ANYTHING JUST SAY SOMTHING! PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASE!**

**By the way, I'm not entirely sure what I'm writing right now (it's late and I'm rushing) so forgive me just a little? Honestly, I really have no clue what so ever.  
**

**La.. la... la... LAAAAAAAAA... enough of that...DISCLAMER! I. do. not. own. Harry. Potter. not that I would really want to. I would much prefer an older man, like say, oh, I don't know mid twenties? OH! If I owned Tom Riddle that would be pretty hot! ANYWAY MY POINT IS! I don't own the Harry Potter stories, J.K.R. does. I just use some of the characters for this fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

CH 5

When something starts to calm down, it seems to be entirely forgotten. On her second Wedsday in the Hogwart's school, things were starting to go that way with Riya. She still didn't have any friends and aside from Angelina no one even tried to be her friend. At least she could cheat of the girl for what was written assignments. These witches all seemed well off; Riya vowed that if she ever heard one complain about something being "too hard" she would punch them in the face.

Angelina and Riya would go outside to "study" maybe; if it hadn't been raining. For Riya though, rain was the only miracle; so after an annoying complaining the entire day, Riya lied. Right at this moment she was "taking a bath", so at least it wasn't a complete lie, right? Whatever, why should she even care about a dumb witch anyway? Right now, all that should matter was this rain. So excited she ran with her arms stretched out to catch as many drops as possible the rest of the way. finally. Peace. Loneliness. Storm.

At last, out of breath, Riya went to rest under a tree, but this school wasn't very amazing in the night raining or not. Surrounded by so many magic users, there was even a slight shill to it when she thought about it. Just like when your so young and you can't turn the light off for fear of what might be in the closet. Total darkness here was less then pleasant. Riya tried to shake her head of it. No, it was raining; when she thought about it with the nights moon it wasn't even that dark. Yeah? No. A full moon just made things worse.

"It's only in your head punk. You stupid punk! Shitty little stupid punk!"

Apparently she wasn't. A blotch even blacker then the night ran past her with a... laugh? Maybe some animal was chocking; might have easily been either one. That was it. Riya wished she had prepared for such a perfect time, but now it was too late she would just have to leave this school as is.

There was defiantly an easier way to leave the school in day, but night had left Riya with the option of walking into a dense forest. The rain was heavier here which made her completely blind to even the shadows. The trees here had a different feel to them. Sharp; she must have splintered her hands in the first minute or using there guidance. All she heard was the rain drowning everything in it's path, but the forest was clearly even still alive. Riya's feet trembled with each further unknown step. In the next instant, Riya gasped for breath that she couldn't find. Her body ran into a shiver; relieved, it was only a dip in the earth that had tripped her this time. The earth was hard though, she continued to shake from the impact as she tried to stand, suddenly exhausted. Ground level didn't have so many of those surprises luckily, but unluckily, she couldn't find any trees anymore.

Riya grasped the air in all directions around her falling each time. Half crawling a step, and then searching out with her hands again in desperation. Her hand ran into something, not a tree, it felt more like fur! Her breath got louder, each time she tried to make it quiet because of not wanting to upset whatever type of beast this was. The beast seemed to growl at her faintly, but she couldn't imagine how loud it had to be, to be able to surpass the storm. Everything went so slow, Riya was frozen in her strange blindness though. This thing was going to attack her? Not that she needed to wonder; she could sense that it, whatever it happened to be, was running to charge her right about now. Her fear was now mainly from not knowing. More growls came now. Were there even more of this stupid beast? They needed to get a life instead of just attack! Stupid Riya, this is magic, not normal, remember? The growls grew fainter and died, so maybe they had been after something else then.

With the beasts gone her pain from the fall was resurfacing. It kept growing until it was just a constant sharp throbbing. She still had to crawl on what seemed to be very bloody knees. Just how much was she bleeding? Well, better to die of blood loss even if things came to that then return to that school, surrounded by _so many_ wizards everyday. Riya wasn't in her suicidal mood though, she had to make it out of this forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Right to the DISCLAIMER today: Rowling is awesome she owns:** **Tom Riddle of course, (drools) Viktor Krum, (drools) Sirius Black, (drools) Remus Lupin, (drools) Credic Diggory, (drools) and ****Alastor Moody (drools). Oh and all those other..._supporting_ characters in Harry Potter. (She owns the story, but just saying that would have been way too short.)**

**I had a "reliable" source read this one so...? I'm not sure what I want to say, concerning that...**

**REVIEW! **

**ANYTHING! JUST SAY SOMETHING! FLAME EVEN! **

**

* * *

**

CH 6

Once again, Riya woke irritatingly to the hospital wing. Her legs were completely bandaged, but the blood stains on it were... different might be the word, from what she expected from her fall.

There wasn't anyone to try and talk to her today which made it really boring to have to stay lying in a bed for very long. At least when you can't sleep any more than you already have it does. Riya didn't feel comfortable openly admitting her boredom, but eventually surrendered to looking around at the other beds. Fairly full today. The bed on her left had a curtain pulled, the one two spaces to her right had a boy, almost too old to be a punk in it. His face, which went swollen and then not again, was a light blue, while his body, that was mostly exposed and frail, was bright red. "Wizards really are idiots.." She would have laughed if she could. The next seemed "normal" his bed was surrounded by those kids who play on brooms cheering, but the parts she could see of him were all badly bruised. Too bad about magic though, not enough of the patients bleed for very long. A boy with scratches all over his face staring at her, a girl with lumps on her nose, another boy also with scratches on his face staring at her...!

Riya had just noticed, to her dismay, the three dumbasses. "And what the hell do you all want?" They all just glared at her, like they were blaming her for something.

"You wasted our night!" She expected that from the other two, but it came from the chubby, usually nervous one. His friends actually told him to shut up for it though. Still, he wasn't making any sense, and these were the last wizards she wanted to talk to right now, or any time.

"Unless you were planning to do something to me I don't know how I could have, imbecile." The three stooges might have pounced on her right then if there hadn't been a groan behind the curtain. They all went quite after that and stared now at the figure that was slowly opening the curtain, he had big scratches like the rest. Remus! At first he stared blankly at his friends muttering something about chocolate, but then after a minute or so of daze he opened his eyes at them in horror.

"Riya how are you feeling!" Remus' friends frowned at being completely ignored; he didn't say so much as "_hey_" to any of them. He rudely looked carefully all over at Riya for something and then sighed when he had finally finished.

"What was that about? Pervert?"

Remus turned as red as the boy that was swelling up to her right. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Was he this bad of a liar with everyone? Seemed like he wouldn't be able to hid anything he wanted to, for very long. Riya would have ended things with him right then if she didn't so much enjoy the anger of the morons standing right behind him.

She used her pity voice, "It hurts so much. I can't move my legs." She could, and nothing really hurt either, but this was fun. Remus looked even more worried even though it hadn't seemed possible. His friends looked even more pissed too, which made it hard not to smile.

"Can I get you anything at all?" Nice. He was injured himself, but acting like a servant.

"Nothing... but... I am feeling a little crowded." Riya motioned to the other three. Remus turned to them silently pleading that they go back to there beds. At first no one moved. Remus whispered something though and they reluctantly obeyed after giving him a.. she couldn't figure out what kind of look. Then Remus looked back at her smiling and waiting for any further orders.

".. Did you guys get in a fight or something?"

"W.. What! No, why?"

Riya shrugged, not really caring, "You all have the same type of injuries..."

"Oh. We all fell."

This wasn't going to go anywhere. Wasn't he over at her bed to make her comfortable? "So, what do we do now?" Remus turned his eyes down and smiled wider for a moment. When he looked back up at Riya sitting there, he grinned jokingly at her.


End file.
